Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to the field of online commerce. More particularly, embodiments described herein are related to the field of remote vending transactions using alternative payment methods.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid evolution of online commerce, buyers have greater accessibility to products from a larger pool of vendors. Buyers have gained access to products for sale during a wide range of time periods and locations, which adds a pressure to make payment methods available to buyers at the time of purchase selection. In many instances, buyers may not be able to instantly provide payment for a selected product, while still interested in the purchase. In those situations, state-of-the-art systems typically release the selected product from the buyer and the sale opportunity is essentially lost.
What is needed is an alternative method of payment for online commerce that is flexible and increases a sales opportunity for the buyer and the vendor.